Amenadiel
"There was a time when I too thought I knew everything. This was...this was back when I was an angel and spent all my time looking down on the world. But you see, I've found it takes looking up to gain perspective. It's a great reminder of just how much there is that we don't know." Amenadiel is one of the older Archangels, and thus the older brother of Remiel, Raguel, Anael, Zadkiel and countless others. A loyal follower and a powerful warrior, Amenadiel was also a Chief Seraphim and the former leader of the Thrones, the angels of peace and submission, dedicated to the fulfillment of God’s plan and to the harmony of the entire creation. He was created by his father, God hundreds of billions of years ago, and he is among the strongest and most powerful angels ever created by God. As an angel child, he played with his siblings, All of his younger siblings admired and looked up to him and Lucifer. Amenadiel came to Earth countless times to convince Lucifer to return to Hell, Lucifer grew bored of being the Lord of Hell. After temporary abdicating the throne (and giving it to Lilith), Lucifer retired to Los Angeles for several years. in which Amenadiel tried convincing Lucifer to return to Hell under God’s orders. In 1981, for unknown reasons, God asked something of Amenadiel that he never asked before; to go down to Earth and bless a couple who were unable to have a child of their own. That couple was John and Penelope Decker, who would then give birth to Chloe Decker. That was the first and only time God had ever asked Amenadiel to do anything in the same manner. Amenadiel is very head-strong, loyal, determined, disciplined, honorable and righteous. Lucifer described him as a "major power-hungry dick", though he admitted that he and their other siblings all looked up to Amenadiel. He is extremely loyal to his father, God, and has shown great determination to complete whatever task he believes God wants him to do. Like his older brother Lucifer, Amenadiel is physically beautiful, handsome and incredibly muscular, and has a powerfully built physique. Amenadiel shows disdain towards Hell and Earth. He rejects becoming the sovereign of Hell nor does he want to live on Earth. He looks down at humans and once called humans who were with Lucifer "poor creatures" who "know not what they do." However, after living on Earth he begins to understand humans more and even falls in love with one. While generally trying to do "good", Amenadiel has at times deviated. While trying to force Lucifer to go back to Hell, he lied and manipulated Dr Linda Martin. Goddess noted Amenadiel sacrifices a lot to be the "good son" but is never rewarded for all he does. However, Amenadiel is not without remorse; when he befriended Linda to manipulate Lucifer he truly thought of her as a friend. When he realized his action had led to people being hurt, he felt guilty and sought to make things right. When discussing names for their child with Linda, most of the names Amenadiel suggested ended in "iel". He also showed an aversion to the name Michael, thereby indicating that the two have a strained relationship. Category:Angel Category:Archangel Category:Beings Category:Divine Category:Heaven Category:Abrahamic